


Escape Into The TARDIS

by S_G_M



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-27
Updated: 2013-07-27
Packaged: 2017-12-21 11:53:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/900009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_G_M/pseuds/S_G_M
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are the core character in this piece.  You're rescued by two strange men with a blue police box, and learn some things about yourself you had never even imagined were possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Escape Into The TARDIS

As you lie in your bed upon waking in the morning, you sigh. You’ve been cooped up in this simple, sterile white room, with a single window that doesn’t open for far too long. Other than your small bed and a cheaply made plastic nightstand, the room is bare but for the camera that runs 24/7. With the exemption of the odd medical tests, surgical procedures, or injections of one sort or another, this room is all you’ve ever known. 

You get out of bed, moving to the window. Judging from the sunlight, you’d say that it was roughly 7:00. A half hour before your nurse, Nancy, will be in with the typically bland cereal that tastes overly chalky and is always soggy. 

A breeze is drifting languidly through the trees, the warm sunlight dancing on the glossy green leaves, as a few birds flit around through the branches. You wish that you could hear their melodies, could feel the breeze in your hair and smell the fragrance of nature. Things that you doubt if you’ll ever get the chance to experience.

It’s never been fully clarified as to why you have been sealed away in this room, like some sort of secret. Caged like an animal that really ought to be free. Certainly, your anatomy is a little diverse, and you have a dissimilar set of skills than most (if not all) people, but why should that rationalise being imprisoned? 

You very seldom get any visitors, not having any family or friends. You are completely alone, and that empty feeling can become quite profound. The only thing that you’ve been told about your family is that your mother gave birth to you in jail, and that during a visit from your father, she murdered him and then committed suicide. You’re not sure how much fact is in the story, but it’s all you’ve been given.

7:30 rolls around soon enough, and as anticipated, the ghastly breakfast cereal is delivered by Nancy, who doesn’t say a word as she leaves it on the nightstand and leaves the room. You look at it, not feeling all that hungry. Suddenly feeling rather tired, you climb back into bed, pulling the thin sheet over your body and ignoring the bowl. Sleep takes over soon enough, and it lasts for the next thirteen hours.

When you awaken, the bowl of sludge has been removed. You won’t be given another opportunity to eat until tomorrow, and you’ve grown rather hungry. You pull the sheet over your head, as you shut your eyes, trying to imagine being somewhere else, when you hear a din.

It’s a very strange sort of noise, one you’ve certainly not heard before. A sort of ‘vwoosh vwoosh vwoosh’. You wonder if it’s some sort of auditory test being performed via the speakers embedded in the ceiling. You pop your head out from under the sheets to see something begin to appear, and then disappear, before rematerialising a little more clearly. And then, it’s there. A blue police box. Of course that’s impossible, and you know that you are clearly dreaming. How else could a blue police box simply appear in your room? 

A slim young man wearing braces and a red fez steps out of the blue box, a tall well-developed man with dark hair and wearing a white t-shirt and black trousers following behind. ‘What sort of dream is this going to be?’ You ponder, staring at them inquisitively. The smaller man wearing the fez walks over to you, making you a little uneasy somehow. Even if this is a dream, it feels very real. It’s not like any sort of dream you’ve experienced before. 

“There’s no need to be afraid, we’re not going to hurt you.” He declares. “My name is The Doctor, and this is my friend, Captain Jack Harkness.” The other man gives you a rather provocative smile and says hello. The Doctor looks mildly annoyed. “Don’t mind him, he’s a hopeless flirt.” He says. Jack laughs, before winking and telling you “He’s right, I am.” The Doctor looks at the door to your room, as the three of you hear numerous sets of feet marching down the hall.

“You need to come with us.” He tells you abruptly, with a very sombre look on his face. You can hear a key being inserted into the lock. “Where?” You ask, looking into his rather attractive blue eyes. He puts his hands on your shoulders. “Anywhere but here. You’re not safe, I’m here to get you out of this place.” He answers, as the door is unlocked. “Doctor!” Harkness says warningly, as the door begins to open.  
“Then get me out of here.” You tell him, suddenly feeling rather frightened. He grabs your hand, and pulls you across the room into the police box, with Jack rushing inside behind you and closing the doors.

You cannot believe your eyes as you look around. The inside is immense! Ridiculously spacious. Of course, in a dream, anything can happen, you remind yourself. Yet, at the same time, you begin to get the incredibly odd suspicion that it’s all real. Which is preposterous, you know. But, you still have that peculiar feeling in the back of your mind.

The Doctor is observing you closely, waiting for you to say something. “Aren’t you going to mention it?” He queries, a look of curiosity on his face as he looks at you. You shrug. If this strange man is indicating that you should mention the size of the inside not coordinating with the outside, you can’t think why he would expect you to point out such an evident thing. He frowns. “You’re not going to say that it’s bigger on the inside?” He asks in a slightly baffled tone. You shake your head. “I don’t see a suitable reason for pointing out the obvious, no matter how fantastic.” You answer. Both men are impressed with your response. “You are the first person not to remark on it.” The Doctor informs you, as he throws some switches at the console.

You laugh. “Well, it’s not like any of this is real!” You say, tucking your hair behind your ears. “I mean, it’s only a ridiculous dream.” You sigh, because you know that soon enough, you’ll drift back to reality, lying in your uncomfortable bed in that horrible dreary room. The two men exchanged glances.

“This isn’t a dream.” The Doctor tells you gently, as though saying it any other way might set you off somehow. “This is real. It’s all real.” He says meaningfully. You scoff. “But, it can’t be. That’s impossible!” You argue. There is no way that this police box thing could possibly exist, and why would two complete strangers rescue her, and in such a far-fetched method?   
“How can I prove to you that you’re awake right now?” The Doctor questioned. You attempt to think of something, but you can’t. “I… Don’t know.” You admit. He sighs. “Well, it might take you some time, but I’m sure that you’ll accept it soon enough. In the meantime, I ought to explain a few things.”

You blink. You’re not sure what to think at this point. This is all so entirely preposterous that it can’t be reality, but it feels so completely genuine. You feel alert, awake. You see some sort of small metallic object with a razor-sharp edge on one side and grab it. You can hear one of the men say something, but you disregard it. You need to find out right now whether or not this is reality. You move the sharp edge against your skin, and it slices your flesh effortlessly. It hurts like hell, and blood streams from the laceration. From the pain, you recognise that you are awake. The Doctor rushes to you, folding a clean compress into your hand and closing your fingers around the fabric to help stop the bleeding. “You were right.” You breathe, feeling a little faint at the combination of realisation, pain and sight of blood. “…How can this be real?” You murmur as you’re guided into a sitting position on one of the sets of metal stairs. You close your eyes, as you feel your hand being disinfected. The sting has become so strong now, that you’re beginning to become desensitized to it.

“I’m going to have to stitch this.” You hear, as The Doctor opens a small kit and takes some nylon thread and a surgical sewing needle out. Before long, your hand has been stitched and bandaged.  
Your head is spinning. “What the hell is going on?” You grumble, leaning against a cool wall. 

“I know this is difficult for you, and I’m sorry.” The Doctor says, and it sounds like he really does mean it. The look on his face is one of empathy. He simply sits beside you in silence, as Jack leaves the room.

“Do you know what you are?” He asks. You give him a bit of an odd look. “Well, human, of course.” You say. “I mean, look at me, what else could I be?” You give a short, dry laugh. He presses his lips into a thin rosy line. “A Time Lord.” He answers, as though it explicates everything. “You are not human, not completely anyway. You merely resemble one. Or rather, they resemble you.” He begins awkwardly, watching you carefully, gauging your response. “You’re the same species as I am.” He continues before letting you digest this. Was he mad? This quite possibly made the least sense of all. How could you be an alien? Aliens don’t exist… Do they?

You decide to hear him out anyway. “Our species is from a planet called Gallifrey, although you were born on Earth. I knew both your mother and father.” He says, the reference to your parents making your hearts skip a beat. You want to say something, but can’t manage it. You nod at him, encouraging him to go on. 

“Your mother, Lucy Saxon, was human, and your father was a Time Lord called The Master. One of the most powerful Time Lord’s I’ve ever met.” The Doctor’s voice has grown a little softer, as he remembers. “You were born in a women’s prison, and a few days afterward, there was… An incident. It’s a little complicated, but your father had been killed, and then revived in a ceremony involving your mother. In the end, they both perished that night.” He finished. You get the feeling that he’s omitted some details, but if he’s telling the truth…

“So, I’m only half-human… I suppose that does explain a few things.” You admit. The Doctor nods. “Like my dual hearts, low body temperature and having weird abilities.” You continue. At this, The Doctor’s back stiffens. “What sorts of abilities?” He inquires in a strange tone. 

You raise an eyebrow and begin to rattle off a few items. “I can manipulate metal to a small extent when I touch it, I’m telepathic, can stop my hearts from beating for quite some time, and I can endure extreme cold without much discomfort.” The Doctor looks mildly unsettled at this.

“Why?” You ask curiously. The Doctor takes a breath. “Because you are too young to have more than a faint whisper of ability, let alone multiple noticeable abilities that you can actually put to use.” He answers. “Your powers are developing well before they should.” The Doctor ponders this for a moment.

“And that’s bad?” You ask, feeling a touch worried. He shrugs. “I really have no idea.” He admits. “I’ve never heard of anything like this before.”   
“You said that you were taking me away from that place, yet you still haven’t told me where we’re going.” You point out. The man beside you realises that he’s neglected to give you that information and apologises. “London, 2011.” He answers. “I need to pick up a couple of friends.” 

You feel confused again. “But it’s the year 2034.” You remark, speaking a little slowly. The Doctor slaps his forehead. “That’s right, I haven’t told you. The TARDIS –“ He begins, but you cut him off. “The what?” You ask in an irritated tone. You’re becoming tired of not understanding what you’re hearing, and begun to feel like a perfect idiot.

He pats a wall. “The TARDIS, the blue police box, she can travel through time and space.” He says almost proudly. He walks over to the doors, and opens them. You can see space beyond those open doors. You wonder if it’s some sort of illusion and stroll to the doorway, stopping when your toes are slightly hanging over the edge. It looks genuine enough. “If that’s really space, then how can we still be alive? Shouldn’t the oxygen have been ripped from our bodies by now?” You question him. The Doctor smiles. “Except that thanks to what is essentially a force field, we’re protected from that ever happening.” He tells you.

“You know this is real, and yet you are trying everything you can to disprove it.” He states. You blush. He’s entirely right, and you know it. “I’m sorry… This is all just so utterly bizarre.” You apologise.

“You’ll get used to it.” He assures you, although you’re not as confident. Your stomach rumbles noisily, and you are painfully aware that you haven’t eaten in over sixteen hours. The Doctor closes the doors, and tells you to follow him.

After a bit of a walk (the TARDIS is even bigger than you had initially thought) he shows you into a huge kitchen. He asks you what you’d like to eat, after giving you a few selections. You settle on a bacon and egg sandwich, which he cooks for you. It’s very likely the most scrumptious thing you’ve ever eaten, and your eyes close halfway with contentment as you savour the rich flavours. Jack walks into the kitchen, and pours himself a tall glass of milk. He regards you with a smile as he sees how much you’re enjoying your food. “The Doctor’s a pretty good chef, huh?” He asks you. You merely nod, as your mouth is full.  
You’re thirsty, but your glass is now empty. Jack notices, and picks up your glass. It’s evident from the residue that you had been drinking grape juice, and he pours you another glass of it, setting it in front of you.

It feels very strange to be pampered like this. In the hospital, you were rarely spoken to, outside of verbal examinations and the like. But, you were never treated this kindly, as though anyone gave a damn about you. You swallow a little hard, and tears sting your eyes a bit. It just feels so good to have not only one, but two people, treat you like an actual person.

“Are you all right?” Jack asks, looking fretful. You nod, a lump forming in your throat. “I’m just not used to all the attention, I suppose.” You reply vaguely. His eyes take on a hard look. “I don’t suppose that you would be, being treated like some sort of experiment.” He says in revulsion. The Doctor gives him a bit of a look, as though he’s worried that Jack might upset you.

“Why did you guys rescue me, anyway?” You ask. “Not that I’m unappreciative, just that I don’t understand. You didn’t have anything to gain, right? So why put yourselves at risk over me?” Your hearts are beating a little faster now. The Doctor gives you a dejected look. “You and I are the very last of our kind. We are the last of the Time Lords.” He replied. Suddenly, a notion creeps into your mind. “Oh… OH! Please don’t tell me that you got me out of there so we could ‘save the species.’” You say, feeling on edge. The Doctor looks horrified at this, and Jack is trying to hide his amusement. “No, goodness, no!” He exclaims, his face ruddy. “I merely wanted to save the only other Time Lord in existence, that’s all.” He tells you, feeling rather offended.

You sigh, feeling relieved. “I’m sorry, it’s just for a moment there…” You trail off. The Doctor avoids your eyes. You change the subject. “So, how long will it take to get to 2011, anyway?” The Doctor clears his throat. “Perhaps a minute.” He answers. “I just wanted to give you some time to adjust before making the trip.” You could swear that he’s sulking just a little bit.  
Jack sneezes noisily, startling you. “Excuse me!” He says, rubbing his nose. 

“2011?” Jack asks. “This has to do with Amy and Rory, doesn’t it?” The Doctor affirms this. You pop the last bite of that delicious sandwich in your mouth, and down the last of the juice. The Doctor stands up, stretching his arms and neck. “I think I’ll pick them up now.” He tells Jack, and exits the room. You and Jack follow suit, and the three of you head to the console room.

You watch as he fiddles with switches and knobs, and soon you hear what you suppose must be the engine, as you feel the machine begin to move through time and space.

And, in just under a minute, the TARDIS arrives in 2011. The Doctor steps outside, and the sunshine streaming down onto his pale face is nearly blinding. You can smell freshly cut grass as you breathe in deeply. You take in another lungful of the precious air, which is nothing like you’ve ever known. Jack is watching you with what could almost be described as adoration, and The Doctor encourages you to follow him. But, when you open your eyes and realise that you are at last able to go out into that world that you had only witnessed through a little window on the 23rd floor back at the hospital.

You would have expected to run out and even frolic with your newfound freedom. But, the reality is quite the opposite. You actually feel anxiety. You feel exposed and vulnerable. You know nothing about the world beyond that window, and it’s devastating. Jack takes hold of your hand, holding it gently.

“It’s okay.” He whispers, and that truly makes you feel just a little bit better. “I don’t know if I can do this.” You tell them, feeling ashamed. The Doctor’s face takes on a compassionate expression. “You’ll be perfectly safe, I promise. Jack and I will protect you.” He says. “But, you can stay here in the TARDIS with Jack, if you’d feel more comfortable.” 

You struggle for a moment with the decision. You want to go with them, and don’t want your fear to hold you back. You’re reasonably sure that Jack and The Doctor really would do their best to protect you.

You take a small step towards the door, Jack still holding your hand. You look up into his blue eyes. “You can do this.” He encourages. You step outside the TARDIS, the sun kissing your skin, and the breeze drifting through your hair. You walk over to a tree and touch the bark of it, the feeling of it coarse under your touch. The Doctor closes and locks the TARDIS doors. Jack hasn’t let go of your hand, and you hope that he won’t.

Somehow, that simple gesture is helping you through this, and he seems to detect that. He smiles down at you, as you look around at your surroundings in near wonder. It’s hard to believe that this is happening, that you’re on the other side of that window. You feel grateful to have this chance, to have your freedom.

The three of you slowly walk for a few short blocks, to the door of a rather picturesque white house. The mailbox had the name ‘Pond’ painted in elegant script on the side of it.

The Doctor rings the doorbell, and a young woman with long red hair and big brown eyes answered the door. “Doctor!” She cries, her pink lips forming a huge smile. “Amy!” The Doctor exclaims back. She wraps her arms around him, hugging him close. After a moment, she lets go, and greets Jack. 

The Doctor introduces you, making her eyes widen in surprise. She repeats your name, making you feel a little awkward. “But, that would make her…” Amy begins, and you can’t help but wonder what she means. The Doctor nods. “Exactly.” He tells her, as you stand there, feeling left in the dark.

The woman invites you in, and Jack lets go of your hand for the first time since leaving the TARDIS. In the living room, a young man is sitting in a chair, reading the newspaper. He greets The Doctor and Jack. Amy introduces the two of you to one another. “But, that would mean…” He begins with a slightly dumbfounded look on his face. “Yes, Rory, it does.” Amy says, and it seems like she’s trying to keep him from finishing his sentence, making you suspicious.

Once everyone is sitting down, The Doctor begins to explain to you what’s going on.  
“You are Amy and Rory’s great-granddaughter. Your mother, Lucy Saxon, was Amy’s granddaughter.” He tells you. It takes you a moment for this to register. You are looking at your great-grandparents, and it’s a bizarre feeling. You can certainly see the family resemblance quite clearly. The genes on your mother’s side must be exceptionally strong.

Words have escaped you, and you sit in stunned silence, staring stupidly at your relatives.

Amy smiles at you, a genuine smile, making you feel more welcome. The Doctor tells the Ponds that he’d like them to come along with him on a trip, and they agree. Apparently, this was something they were used to, and didn’t think it was all that out of the ordinary.

You all leave as a group in a few minutes, and walk back to the TARDIS. Jack walks beside you, making you recall his promise to keep you safe. He has you go through the door first, like a gentleman. Although, you get the feeling that it’s also a fitting excuse for him to check your arse out.  
You quickly glance back, and effortlessly tell where his gaze is lined up. Yep, he’s unquestionably taking a good look at your butt and isn’t exactly being subtle about it.

You overlook it, and continue walking. You don’t mind Jack’s stare, to your surprise. In fact, you find yourself rather liking it.

Over the next fortnight, you’ve gotten to be acquainted with everyone reasonably well. It’s been odd, but very nice getting to know your great-grandparents. They’ve told you a lot about the family, making you feel like you actually came from somewhere. For so long, you didn’t really have much of an idea about who your family was, where you came from. And now, you know your human side of the family considerably better. 

During your time aboard the TARDIS, you and Jack have been exchanging glances and even checking each other out brazenly. It’s become quite clear that you’re both interested in one another, although you know nothing about what to do about it. You don’t want to screw things up and go over the line, or just do something completely senseless, and so for the most part, you’ve been waiting for Jack to make the moves.

Today had been a bit of a sluggish day, and you’ve been just hanging around. The TARDIS has been landed on some strange planet in the Helical galaxy, and the Ponds and The Doctor are out taking care of something or other.

As you sit in a crimson and mahogany chair in the massive library, reading a rather detailed autobiography written by Sherlock Holmes, you spot Jack Harkness out of the corner of your eye. He saunters closer to you, and notices what you’re reading. “Good choice.” He tells you, and you nod. It’s one of the better books you’ve had the chance to read. Most of the books you’d been permitted in the hospital were complete junk, and many of them had had pages torn out. 

“Yes, he must have been a very fascinating man.” You reply, looking up from your book. Jack gives you a smug look. “Oh, he was. A bit of a know-it-all, but a good guy.” He confirmed. You raise an eyebrow. Jack laughs. “That’s right, I’ve met him.” He says. “In fact, The Doctor saved his life. I helped out a little with that. I can’t say that he liked me very much.” Jack reminisced. “Although, I suppose if some self-confident, flirty bastard started putting the moves on my boyfriend, I’d be upset, too.” He said, grinning.

“You put the moves on his John?” You ask incredulously. “I’m astonished.” You half smile. Jack cocks an eyebrow. “How so?” He asks. You close the book, putting it on the table beside the chair. “Well, from what I’ve read and from the photographs in this book, he seems a little out of your league.” You tease, and he smiles. “It was worth a shot.” Comes his response.  
You giggle. “You flirt with everyone, don’t you?” You ask. Jack hangs his head a bit. “It’s a bad habit of mine, but a lot of fun.” He replies with a wink.

A thought comes to you. “But, how does someone know when you’re seriously interested in them if you’re constantly flirting with anything that has a pulse?” You inquire seriously. You’ve really come to like Jack, and want him to feel the same way.  
Jack leans in close to you. “I let them know.” He murmurs, looking deeply into your beautiful eyes.

“In case you’re curious, I’m not merely flirting with you.” He tells you, before pressing his silky lips to yours and gently kissing you. You close your eyes. You can smell him, and it’s intoxicating. He breaks the kiss, and looks into your eyes again.

“This is going to sound incredibly clichéd, but I’ve never met anyone like you in my life.” Jack confesses. “You are something else entirely. I can feel this… Power and strength radiating from you, and yet you seem as though you need to be protected. It’s one of the things that’s irresistible about you.”

You brush his hair off of his forehead. “I really, really like you, Jack.” You admit, suddenly feeling warm from his being so close and paying such intimate attention to you.

You suddenly notice something digging into your leg, and you realise what it is. Jack looks ill at ease. “Sorry, I can’t help it.” He says, and moves away. You’ve given Jack a massive erection, which you are trying not to stare at. You stand up, and kiss him, putting all thought out of your mind and just acting on the lust that he’s fired up in you. He kisses you back, passionate and deep. You feel his large hands rest on your hips, however they don’t stay there for long. As he kisses you, his hands begin to travel along your body, making you groan at the sensation that begins to shoot straight to your crotch. You can feel yourself grow wet, as he skillfully touches you. You’ve forgotten just where you are, but he hasn’t.

He picks you up in his strong arms, breaking the kiss, and takes you to your room where you continue on.

It’s not long before your clothes have found their way to the floor. For the first while, the two of you merely lie next to one another, kissing. Of course, Jack’s hands soon begin to wander. You decide that your hands should do a little exploring of their own. You straddle one of his muscular legs, and run your hands along his toned torso. His nipples are taut, and he’s hard as a rock.

You toy with a nipple, as the top of your thigh leans against his needy cock which has created quite the sizeable tent in his trousers. His eyes close, enjoying your touch. 

You kiss him a little roughly and move to straddle his thighs. You can feel his cock running from your buttocks up to the base of your spine. He groans softly, and tells you to stop.

He flips you over, and begins kissing and licking all along from your collarbone, to your breasts, all the way down to your pubis. He gently nudges your legs apart, and begins to use his mouth on your clit.

You hiss at the sudden wave of bliss. You have no idea what he’s doing, but it feels astonishing. He continues to lick, suck, rub, and even nip gently until you feel a mounting pleasure that you’ve never experienced before. Just as it’s getting exceptionally strong, he halts. 

Just long enough for the pleasure to begin to subside. And then, he continues relentlessly and before long, waves of intense ecstasy wash over you. Your entire body is slick with perspiration, and spasms wildly in pure carnality as you cry out. Luckily, all of the rooms aboard the TARDIS are completely soundproof.

Once it’s over, he lies next to you, still hard and fully clothed. He looks pleased with himself. “I’ve been wanting to do that for you since we met.” He admits, and then kisses you once more. He excuses himself, and enters your in-room washroom for a few minutes before coming out looking relieved.

He lies beside you, and you cuddle into him. The knowledge that Jack truly cares for you and the afterglow of orgasm make this a perfect moment that you’ll remember for the rest of your life.

Later that day, when you wake up, Jack is still there, holding you close. He’s completely asleep, but you really need to pee, so you carefully ease away from him and go use the washroom.

When you exit the washroom, he’s gone. You feel a bit disappointed somehow, and decide to take a shower.

By the time you’ve finished cleansing and gotten dressed in fresh clothes, Jack has returned with a platter of food. Different types of cheese, fruit, and sliced meat are among the choices. You are feeling rather hungry and appreciate the effort.  
The two of you enjoy a good meal before heading downstairs to the console room, where Amy and Rory give you both a knowing glance. Your face goes crimson, but Jack pretends not to notice their looks.

The Doctor doesn’t seem to notice a thing, and greets you normally.

The time has come for Amy and Rory to depart, to go back to their day to day lives, and so The Doctor returns them back to 2011. Everyone says good-bye, and the Ponds leave.

You, Jack and The Doctor travel along through time and space for the next year and a half, until you become pregnant with Jack’s children. You and Jack come to a mutual decision to find a house in London, and raise your family there. 

Throughout your pregnancy, Jack is supportive and encouraging. He doesn’t always handle your ever-changing moods in the best way, but he tries very hard to be a good man for you. He even decorates the nursery and constructs both cribs completely on his own.  
Amy and Rory often visit, living only two blocks away, and are there to help when you unexpectedly go into labour and end up having a home birth. Jack was present the entire time, feeding you frozen grapes, wiping your forehead, and constantly asking what he can do.

Your twin girls are born healthy and beautiful. You name one baby, and Jack names the other. The girls end up with the monikers Emily Francesca Harkness and Morieah Alexandria Harkness.

You have the wonderful family you never thought you’d have, a beautiful home, friends, and a fantastic life.   
You feel like the luckiest person alive, as you sit with your bloke in the backyard of your home, each of you holding a sleeping baby, watching the sun set.

**Author's Note:**

> I felt like doing something completely different than anything I'd ever written before, and this is the result. To be frank, I'm not certain how to feel about it, whether it's good or complete trash. 
> 
> Feel free to leave *constructive and friendly* criticism!


End file.
